Dreams
by Raven-Pureblood
Summary: alex is a vampire with no memory. she goes searching for her memories and finds ot it is in the blood of the human she loves. SRY NOT ABOUT TWILIGHT.  BUT I AM ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT AND IT IS GOOD  last part written by my sister. sry she's gothmo!


_IAlex:1_

"_Alexandria into the broom closet! Quickly!" I was told._

"_Father what is the matter?" I cried desperately._

"_Just go and stay there. No matter what happens do not move from there. Do you understand?" he looked at me with frightened eyes._

_I didn't say anything. I hid at the far corner of the closet. There was sudden crash. After there were terrifying screams. Those faded quickly. Out if the small opening I saw the most horrifying seen ever. All of my family on the ground in a pool of blood._

"_Is that everyone Jeffery?" a cold voice came from the door entrance._

"_Everyone the men found." the one named Jeffery replied._

"_Hmm, it smelled like they missed one." he started to come towards the door. Suddenly the footsteps became more rustling. It sounded as though leaves where in here. _

_I realized it wasn't in my dreams. _but outside of my mind. Where my body laid asleep on the forest ground. They were not only footsteps but hoof steps also. There was the smell of steel and selfishness from two of them. Which I could easily tell were female. 

"Nathan why don't you scour around, "this voice was one of the females, it was low but I could here it easily. "see if you can find anything interesting about her by her belongings." 

"I think it's best if we all take a look around, but we must keep quiet. We don't want her to wake up and find us here." the male voice was deep and raspy, yet calm and gentle. 

They got off of the horses and looked around. I was beginning to let them. Them it hit me. The bottles! The bottles that contain the blood I was drinking. At that moment I relaxed my self. Letting all of my power release. The horses grew wary and began stomping, and neighing. Everyone rushed to them. I took the time to get up ,with inhuman speed, and stow away the bottles. I went up a near by tree with a low branch.

"She's gone!" a women with brown hair and a green dress cried. 

Now the guards have reacted, taking out their swords and surrounding the royals. I stayed there watching, waiting. The one known as Nathan came out with my sword. A low growl escaped my lips. How could I have forgotten all about that.

"Your majesties, she has the Del Monte crest. We have also located her horse, but that thing should be put down it nearly bit my hand off trying to grab its rein." 

"Lead us to it Nathan." the old man with the raspy voice ordered him. They began moving and I followed well hidden in the trees. They came to a stop and I sat on the ground with a boulder behind them. Adriano, my horse, started to kick and neighing and biting. It was natural for a vampires horse to act this way to someone one who isn't its master.

"My god that thing is vicious!" the first women remarked.

"Only towards strangers, with me he's sane and happy." I said startling them. I walked towards Adriano who was still going crazy.

"Shh, Adriano, it is alright. They're not going to hurt you. Easy, easy." my voice seemed to do the trick. When he first heard it he stopped and came towards me. I petted him and kept soothing him.

"You see, he is kind if you are kind back."

"And you are?" the one with the green dress spoke.

"Alexandria Del Monte, " I bowed, "But please I prefer Alex. I feel comfortable with that name. May I also please ask for my sword back."

"Are you intending to use it?" green dress sneered. 

"Only if necessary, my lady." the formal greeting calmed her down and she came over with a look of pride.

"I do believe in proper introductions." she said voice filled with pride. "My name is _Lady_ Katrina Harriet Galnorn." she had dull red hair put back into a bun. Her brown eyes sent daggers at me. She had fair skin, but her cheekbones were too high. It made her neck seem long. Her scent was unnatural. Too many oils she had put on.

"I am King Christian Willow and this is my wife Queen Margret Willow." the king had grey eyes. He had grey hair pulled back. By the smell he seemed about fifty years or older. He smelled like newly cut hay. The queen had sun yellow hair with blue eyes. She seem to be looking at me as if I were a spider that had landed on her shoulder. Her scent was even worse. She had more oils than anyone I have ever met.

"It's a pleasure to be introduced to you your majesties." I bowed once again showing more respect than I have ever given.

"I am Prince Ashtyn Willow, heir to the Willow rein and the East Kingdom." he had brown hair, a few strands hung around his face. He too had piercing grey eyes. His skin was slightly pale but, he was firm and strong. His smell was powerful. Earthy, and the smell of rain.

"The East Kingdom?" that was not very good news for me.

"Yes, that is the way we are heading."

"I am also heading towards that way. I was meeting an old friend there."

"Who if I may ask?" Ashtyn asked.

"Gregory Barron."

"The bar tender?" Katrina said in disgust.

"Bar tender, with the knowledge he has I would have expected him to be more in a higher occupation. Then again he always like to settle for a simple life." I smiled remembering all those times with him and his 'human' ways.

"Well we can't leave you hear all alone in the middle of no where. You are more welcome to join us." Ashtyn suggested.

"I would be delighted, but I don't think I am welcomed to." I really didn't want to travel with them. "I like traveling by myself." I added hoping he would let me go.

"As you wish. Maybe we will see you again at the East kingdom." he sounded slightly disappointed. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you but I to have to be on my way." I began saddling Adriano and went back to get the bottles. When I returned they had already left, but I could still hear them from here.

I shook my head in disgrace at their rude comments. "If only they knew Adriano. Perhaps then they will show some respect towards me." he bumped my shoulder in a gentle manner. "Thank you." I mounted him.

We rode for quite sometime. Stopping by a creek to let Adriano drink before we got going. The new territory we entered seemed more comfortable. I smelled the air. Vampire's land. The aroma was more them welcoming. Of course it made Adriano skittish, but quickly regained confidence. I began to lose myself to my mind.

"_I can't Gregory! No matter how much I try I can't!" I yelled in frustration. We have been trying to work on my eyes. To keep them to their original color. With all my emotions running wild._

"_You can't or you think it is too hard and won't try harder." he crossed his arms and looked straight at me._

"_What color are my eyes now?" _

"_Brown, so your frustrated?"_

"_Yes, I just can't see why they don't want to stay turquoise?" I grew even more frustrated. _

"_Try, think of something that will get you mad." he crossed the room and leaned back into the wall. Something that will get me mad? I automatically thought of Xavier. I felt my eyes turn red. I kept the feeling but at the same time concentrated on changing them back. I sat there for more than half an hour. Gregory came in front of me and met at my eye level._

"_What are you smiling at?" I asked getting mad._

"_Well it just so happens to be that your eyes are turquoise and I can tell your mad." _

_I ran to the mirror and my eyes were turquoise but quickly changed into green with excitement. My black jet hair flowed from my face and my pale skin was pulled up into a smile. I laughed with joy and went to hug Gregory._

"_You see, you could do it. I always knew you could." he hugged me right back. That night we went to celebrate._

I was brought back into the real world by a high pitch scream. I recognized the smell. The royals and something more. Five vampires and they were hungry. I raced Adriano through the trees up until I could get full view of them. Katrina was being pulled by two vampires. The guards were tied and gagged. Ashtyn, and the king and queen were tied to a tree. Right away I could tell Katrina was going to be the first to go.

"Why are you doing this? What a have we ever done to you?" Ashtyn screamed at them struggling to get out. A female vampire came up to him and held a dagger up to his throat. 

"It's not what you did to us. But you are going to do for us." her voice was like ice. I couldn't let this go any longer. Katrina was already being tied. A leapt from my spot and landed in the center. Growls came from every single one of them. 

"Let them go." I ordered.

"And why would we do that?" one of the men hissed. The leader I guessed. 

"Because I ordered you to." my voice was low but threatening.

"I don't want to." he smiled. "Leo, take her down." A vampire taller than me, with blonde hair and dark eyes took a stance. My hand on my swords handle ready. He ran to me. Before Leo could reach me, my crystal sword stood at his throat. He stopped. The crystal burned his skin but he kept his face composed. I made a mistake. With my arm up, one of my sleeves rose up just enough to see my mark. The mark that Leo could see.

"Alexandria!" his voice turned to horror. All the vampires face turned into the same expression. They lowered themselves onto the ground. With one knee up. 

"Forgive my lady we did not know they were allies with you." the leader spoke. "if we had known we would have not bothered with them."

"Let her go and the others." 

"As you wish. Zoey take those to the tree, Leo take the guards, I will tend to the girl. If you will permit it my lady." he said getting up waiting for me to allow them.

"You may, but if you hurt them I will have your head." I snarled. I watched them untie everyone before coming back to stand in front of me.

"Who is you marker?" I asked.

"Victor Sanez." he replied. Dammit, with Victor as there marker I could not touch them. And things were getting very interesting since a long while.

"Victor is a companion of mine. Since you are his I will spare you." As I took a step towards them they took a step back. "If I see you ever again I will look past that rule and will kill you slowly an painfully. Am I understood?"

"Yes Alexandria." the chimed together.

"Good, now get out of my sight." They fled from me. I waited until they were deeper into the woods to compose myself. Making sure my eyes were to there normal color. I turned to face the humans behind me. "Are you hurt?" I asked careful of my words. Sympathy took over my face.

"Yes, we seem to all be alright." Ashtyn eyes grew wary of me.

"Forgive me. If I had known they would be here I would have come with you." I turned with a sigh. "These woods are known to have these type of people here." 

"How did they recognize who after you fought them?" one of the guards asked.

"People like them, and like me," I added, "Have a mark on one side of their wrists. Its one way we can tell who we are or to whom we belong to."

"And you belong to?" Katrina asked shaking off the bits of leaves.

"No one. I removed my mark years ago. Or more I scarred it until I couldn't see it anymore." my hand wrapped around my wrist and a façade took over my face.

"Do you mean that you actually scarred yourself in order to remove it?" the queen sounded aghast.

"Yes, it was a part of what I was that I needed to let go." I refused to allow the image of it come back. "I didn't hurt at all, just stung."

"Young lady, you will travel with us and tell us everything about you." the kings voice sounded strong. For a human you would've done what you were told. But for me it was more of a suggestion. I went back for Adriano and met up with them. We started heading south east. Near an area I knew well. Alexandria Del Monte what in the world have you gotten yourself into. Especially with these humans.

Ashtyn:2

This mysterious beauty we had found on the forest floor, was unlike anything I have ever imagine. She walked so gracious and looked as if she wasn't afraid of anything. All throughout the time we had met her. My eyes stayed on her. Her name. Alexandria Del Monte, was just like her, strong and meaningful. It was a shame I have never met her before.

"Well, Alex, why don't we start with some simple questions." my mother rode staring at her in the most rude way. It seemed she would ask the questions. "Who were your parents?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"Very well, when were you born?"

"I don't know."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Maybe a few."

"Did you have an occupation before?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you answer one question with a straight answer?" screeched my mother.

"To be honest your majesty. No I can't." she looked at every single one of us with a stare that sent shivers down my spine. "I can't answer any of those questions because I lost my memory years ago. I only remember a few things but not many. So please excuse me if I can't tell you anything about myself." she urged her horse faster than before. She got off of the path but still went the same way of us. When she glanced back at us, I could've of sworn her eyes glowed red. I shook the idea out of my head. Red eyes! What was I thinking. 

"She maybe a royal, but she sure doesn't have the manners of one. Did you see the way she threatened those ruthless people back there. And now how she responded to you your majesty!" Katrina was saying in a tone that was also rude.

"I wouldn't blame her, Katrina." I said back to her. "Can you imagine yourself without having any memory of your past al all? You should have sympathy for her." 

"I..I was just saying that even though she had that kind of life she shouldn't be taking it on you mother." she stammered.

I sighed. Katrina was right but there was something about Alexandria, something else. The way she looked back when she saved us and now when she went away. 

We stopped when she was at a clear area with trees in a circle. 

"We can stay here. It's going to get dark soon." she mounted off and started to unsaddle Adriano. The guards began doing the same thing with our horses and began making a fire. Alexandria or Alex stayed as far away from us talking to Adriano and petting him. As I stared at her I couldn't help but look at her smile as she stroked him. As if she knew I was watching she turned and got my stare with a frown on her face. I didn't look away but I could tell she wanted me to.

"Alex, why don't you come and join us? Its going to very cold tonight. Near the fire you will be warm." I shouted out to her.

Her eyes flickered down. I thought she was rejecting the offer, but surprised me by coming over and sitting down far to the side. She just sat there staring into the fire not saying anything. She barley even looked like she was breathing. Just as I was about to make conversation with her. Adriano came over and nudged her shoulder lightly. A small smile crossed her lips and she reached over to pet him.

"How did you come over Adriano?" I asked her. She looked at me and at my family.

"Market." was all she said.

"Do you mind telling us the story?" All I wanted was to get a few words out of her.

"I was out looking to buy a horse. I needed one. I don't like being in carriages and walking was tiring. The horses that were there were beautiful and magnificent. I was looking at a white filly. She was nice, but too tame. Since I couldn't find any other horse I was going to buy her. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw this poor horse. Just skin and bones. He looked closer to death as anything I have ever seen. As soon as I looked in his eye I saw hurt, betrayal. I asked the man how much he wanted for him. He told me if I was certain I wanted this pathetic animal. I said yes. I paid him minimum amount. As I was walking him I could hear everyone saying that in a day or so I would com back and buy another horse or ask for my money back. When I brought him home Gregory threw a fit on why I had bought him. Why not a horse that was already healthy. For the rest of the time all I did was focus on taking care of Adriano. I fed him, groomed him and the doctor told me it will be a miracle if he would survive. I did my best." the story seemed to be important to her. The way she described it was amazing. "The more I took care of him the stronger he became. At one point I would try to ride him but he would always snap or kick at me. So I decided to take it slow. I tried feeding him a carrot from my hand but he wouldn't take it. Gregory suggested if I wanted someone to come and break him. I couldn't do that. I said I would wait until he learned to trust me. I came home ill one day. I was bed rested and weak to the bones. When I woke up the next day. At my window a black head was poking from the outside. Adriano stayed there for the days while I was ill. Only leaving to feed. When I got my strength back I got up and went to him. He looked at me and I looked back at him. All I did was put my hand out as if to touch him. Finally after five months he let me touch him. I rode him for the first time. Bare saddle. We tried with the saddle after a few weeks and he trusted me enough to let me put it on. He and I became friends after that." she finished the story and fed him a carrot she got out of her sack.

"Will he let anyone else beside you ride him?" My mother said breaking the silence.

"No," she stated. "Gregory tried to last time. Adriano bucked and chased him for trying too." she chuckled.

"Amazing, you two truly have a bond stronger than anything." father said with a happy glaze in his eyes. "Now Alexandria, do you mind telling us about yourself."

She seemed to be hesitant about that. I made her uncomfortable. 

"There's not much about me." she said in a whisper.

"Tell us what you know." he urged.

"My family was killed one day. Its fuzzy but I remember being in a broom closet watching them get killed. As the door began to open I fell unconscious. I don't know how long it had been but I woke in a room not remembering anything but my name. I was in these types of clothing. The door opened and a man walked in. His black hair was tied back, his green eyes were beautiful I had never seen anything liked him. He told me if I remembered anything. I said no. His name is Xavier Jorlyn. He told me what happened and he would like to help me. I didn't know any better so I trusted him. He taught me the things I know now. How to defend myself and how to use all of my senses and also a weapon. Throughout the years we began getting closer. It all changed when I over heard him and someone else talk. He said it be a treacherous thing if I find out it was him that killed my family. Before I knew it I was charging in there determined to get more out of him. The man he was with got in my way. After I had fought him Xavier was gone. I took off myself. I met Gregory and Victor. They took me in and helped me. They are close to me, but I know better to trust them. I have never trusted a man after Xavier and I don't know if I ever will. A year after I went my own way. Now I am meeting Gregory while trying to gain my memory back." 

"The man that you loved turned out to be the one who killed your family and you didn't even know until you heard him talking about it." Katrina summarized half of Alex's story.

"My life isn't simple as yours. I have enemies who will kill me if they see me and others, as you have encountered, fear me." Her smile was dark and dangerous. 

"Do you enjoy that they fear you?" mother asked as she finished her food.

Alex sighed. "You have to understand the world hold secrets few share." she held out her wrist and showed her scars. "We, one we are made into something we don't want to be, are marked by the one who made us. We don't have a choice. These secrets are dark. You don't know because we don't want you to. We can't tell you because then consequences are made to you and us both. Only few who aren't mark are called," she seemed hesitate about it. "they serve us in a great way. Those you want a servant, is what you can call him, they travel with us and only us can release them from their purpose." she eyed us carefully. Then she looked up to the sky. "Its best to get some rest now." she got up and went back to her spot. Laying down and closed her eyes, falling to sleep.

I also got up and went to my own spot, falling quickly to sleep. Soon after I began to dream.

_It was beautiful. A field of wheat. The breeze was refreshing. I was really enjoying it. The way it smelled, the way the wheat felt under my fingertips. I turned when I heard a musical laughter. There she was, Alexandria, was there wearing a beautiful red gown that showed her beauty. She was also wearing a red ruby necklace. I didn't see anything like her before. I reached out to her, but was pulled back when a sharp pain hit my hand. I looked to see a gash of blood coming out from two puncture wounds. Hands came over to cover it. Alexandria was there in the clothing she was in now. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm sorry." she whispered be fore bending and licking off the blood. She came back up with black eyes and two fangs coming out her mouth. The sky turned grey and the wind was no longer gentle. It was strong and the icy air burned my face. Alexandria reached up to my face. A growl grew at her chest and she lunged at my throat._

I woke up with a fright jumping. I looked around to see everyone still sleeping. 

"Are you alright?" a whisper came from in front. I saw non other than Alexandria crouching in front of me with a worried expression.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream." I looked at her again. "Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep. I haven't been able to for nearly over three weeks."

"Why not?"

"I dream about old memories and they aren't pleasant. So I'm afraid to see those things again."

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to go more into her personal life but I had to ask. "Were you and Xavier involved?

"We were for some time. But didn't last very long. We weren't that involved just every few kisses now and then."

"Thank you for telling us you story. About you and about Adriano." I smiled at her about that story.

She gave a light laugh back. "It's still stays with me, the time I got him." she looked at me before getting up. "I should leave you to get some rest. When its time to leave I will come and wake you and your family." she got up and went back to the place she was before. All she did was hug her knees to her chest and laid her head down. She took one last look at me and smiled before turning the other way. After I went back to sleep I didn't have any dreams at all.

Alex:2

This is becoming more difficult. I haven't been around humans for a very long time and its getting harder to control my instincts. It's not something I'm used to doing. There is a strange feeling. Almost human. I laugh at the thought. I wouldn't know what human was even if I became one again. I have been a vampire so long I forgot a lot of things. Its getting very hard to keep my secret from them. They keep on asking me questions and for some strange reason I just have to answer them. 

"Alexandria?" Ashtyn brought me out of mind.

"Yes?"

He looked to the ground before answering. "Never mind." 

Something wasn't right about his tone. He seemed almost confused and there was something else I couldn't describe. Perhaps uneasy. I thought it was last night when he suddenly woke with a start. 

"We are short on food. Barley enough for one more night." I started to listen to the guards. 

"Yes, I know. We be hungry for at least two more days. Of course we have to give up our share of food to their majesties." another spoke.

"Listen last night I looked at the map. There is a town near by. Its small but there has to be some food they could give us for the rest of the trip."

"What is the name of it?'

"Lamia."

I froze. My mind started to go back in time one more.

_I opened my eyelids to find myself in an unfamiliar room. What was I doing here? What happened? Why can't I remember anything? Why do I hear many noises? What is that strange smell? Why am I in these clothing? Many questions swarmed my head. I felt weak, but strong enough to stand up. I looked around nothing was familiar. I was scared. I didn't know why. I tried to remember what had happened but nothing came. _

_I turned in a heart beat sensing that I was no longer alone. A strange growl came from my chest. I stopped, wondering where that had came from. The man sitting where I woke chuckled. _

"_It's alright. It means you are just being aware of your surroundings." his voice was like ice. "Alexandria, its alright I won't hurt you. I'll tell you everything I can about what happened to you." he patted down the seat. A motion that told me to go sit down with him. I did though keeping my distance from this strange man. "First I would like you to know that I am Xavier Henson and this town is called Lamia. Second I would also like to inform you that you aren't human Alexandria. You were ill so I had to do what my conscious told me to. I made an immortal, a vampire. I couldn't let you die. Not the way I found you." the words hit me hard. Me? A vampire? "I know it's a lot to take in but you must understand it was the only way I could let you live. I don't make vampires randomly. So you are lucky." he raised his hand and moved a strand of hair. "I am here to help, and protect you."_

The day I began trusting him is the day I regret the most. I probably will for the rest of my life.

"Why are you always like that?" Katrina snapped. "you always look like you regret something or your going to lunge at someone. You never seem to relax."

"it's the way I am."

"Alexandria, my men told me that there is a town near by. We can stop there for supplies. It will delay us a little, but we are in need of more food." Ashtyn came up riding along side me. "The towns name is Lamia. Its unknown to us-"

'We aren't going there." I said very sternly. 

"Excuse me but you do not talk that way to a prince!" Katrina shrieked. It drew attention from everyone and they started coming here. 

"We are not going there and that is final. I won't risk it." my teeth clenched together making my fangs hurt and blood to come out. 

"Won't risk what?" the king asked behind me.

"Your safety. Lamia is not a friendly town to people like you."

"you've been there before?" Katrina said wanting to get some attention.

"Yes and I swore I would never go there." I shuddered from the memory. "That place is filled with lies and betrayals."

"I'm sorry Alexandria. We are going there and that is the end of it." the king said going back to the front. I sighed in defeat. I knew better to argue with someone of a very high respect.

The began riding there way to Lamia while I stayed behind wishing I could just go and leave them to defend for themselves. I could have reached the East kingdom by this point. Alex you just had to go and play a hero didn't you. The ride was quiet there were occasional conversations that I listened to, but ended quickly. Every thing also became dense. I looked around to see if anyone felt what I was feeling. They all wore the same expressions. I felt uncomfortable and there was a feeling inside of me. I barley knew what it was when I felt my fangs aching to come out and sink themselves in something. I had to force them from doing so. Though it hurt. It was against my nature to not let them out. We weren't far from Lamia. I decided to drink there, since here was to noticeable. From time to time they stopped aching and began again almost instantly.

"I didn't know they had guards outside of a small town like Lamia?" the queen said staring ahead. I followed her gaze to find four guards standing outside. One was a vampire because as soon as the queen spoke. His head snapped at out direction.

'Don't worry dear let us handle it. Why don't you go back with Alexandria, just to be safe?" he suggested. Katrina and the Queen met each others gaze before agreeing and coming back to where I was.

'Who goes there?" one of them yelled.

'Good evening gentlemen. I am King Christian Willow. We just wan to pass through and by some supplies for our journey back home." the king said in a very nice but strong demanding manner. 

The guards looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. "Old man I can see that you don't know about the world that you live in. Maybe we can help you with that little problem." the vampires laugh was evil. I looked to see the vampire. His dark red hair was pulled back in a tail, he had a chiseled chin. And dark brown eyes. My eyes grew hard as I saw what was before me. His eyes grew hungry eyeing each and every one of us. Though his eyes stayed mostly on the queen. He inhaled deeply, when he did his eyes snapped wide. Now his eyes searched frantically. Finally they settled on me. 

"You, what is your name?"

I looked him straight in the eye with my eyes red with anger. 'Alexandria Del Monte." I said before turning my eyes back to there original color.

"Let them pass!" he yelled at the rest of them. "And no one touch one of the royals or they will see from me!" the others began getting out of the way as fast as they could. "You may pass. I hope you enjoy your time here. Please if you or _them_ need anything please just let us know." he held out one arm telling us its was alright to pass. 

The king and Ashtyn just looked back at me. I made my forward until I was right next to them. 

"Stay close and don't look at anyone straight in the eye." I glanced a worry look over to them hoping they would understand.

Once we were inside we gave our horses to some of the tenders and went to get the supplies they needed. When we were getting the food I jumped when a scream came from behind me.

"ALEX!" was all I heard before a body crashed into me and hugged me very tightly. I pulled back to see one of my very closets friends I had here, look at me. 

"Lucinda!" I cried before pulling her back for another hug. We both let go laughing and grasping each others arm. Unlike me Lucinda did still wore gowns, the green gown she wore complimented her chocolate hair and dark brown eyes. She was changed after I was I got to know her when she did and we became friends ever since. "How are you? It's been years since I've seen you! I've miss you so much!"

"I missed you to. My goodness you haven't changed a bit." she gasped.

"Nor have you. You are still the same. Just like how I left you." I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I know why you did it. I don't blame you."

I finally came to realize that we weren't alone. "My apologize. Lucinda I would like you to meet King Christian, Queen Margret, Prince Ashtyn and Lady Katrina.


End file.
